Ryujin's faith
by mangaka12
Summary: Ryujin's mission to konoha seems to be failing and Ryujin has no choice but to keep Sakura with him but she starts to see the real Ryujin *cough Pervert cough* But those she like it as it seems OCxSakura
1. The beginning

My first fic** the font equals a speech**

**blah= demon **

**_Blah=thinking _**

(Blah)= me

"blah"=talking

_blah=daydream,dream or flash back/memory_

* * *

**THE BEGINNING**

_Ryujin was outside with his mom."mother look."he tried to run up a tree but failed."Ryujin be careful."He jumped up and said"I am ok,I am strong so i can take anything strong as a shinobi.""you sure have a big imagination"A man Said."Dad"he ran over to him and gave him a hug."It would be a good idea if i could spend time with my son too Sayami""Yeah but don't keep him out too late"He was 10 years old._

Ryujin open his eyes it was all a daydream."I miss my parents"he said."Those were the good times."he said."Ryujin lets go"Otoya said."Yes master"He said.


	2. konoha and akatsuki

My first fic** the font equals a speech**

**blah= demon or inner sakura**

**_Blah=thinking _**

(Blah)= me

"blah"=talking

_blah=daydream,dream or flash back/memory_

* * *

Sakura was walking down the streets of konoha."HEY sakura"Naruto said."What naruto"She said."Let's have some ramen like a DATE"He said."Naruto stop asking me on dates I have more important things to do"She said.**Naruto just live her alone for once._Shut up._**Sakura started jogging.**_I can't be late tsunade will kill me._**She got to her office."Glad you made it sakura"Tsunade said. naruto saw kakashi."Hey kakashi can I talk to you about something""sure lets have some ramen too"kakashi walked over to the ramen shop. started talking."So what was the thing you wanted to talk about"Kakashi asked"Did you ever had a crush on some one who didn't like you"He asked."uh this is about you liking sakura right"Kakashi said."Yeah but answer the question I am not DUM"He said.**Good one naruto**.

Sakura was doing jobs for Tsunade.**_This is all she wanted me to do a shopping list why can't _shinzune_ do this CRAP._**"Hi ugly"sai saw sakura walking around town."Shut up FAGAT"She started walking faster."Wait Ugly is that my nick name"Sai said. she kep walking,like she didn't hear him.

Ryujin sat on the bed he didn't have a shirt on.**_I am so tired._**"get some rest ryujin"otoya said."yes"Ryujin closed his eyes."wait ryujin get up"Otoya said."We have to decide where we are going next"he said."uh"They rolled out a map."I heard konohagakure(is that right)has a lot of skilled ninja"He said'zzzz""RYUJIN LISTEN"He yelled."Oh sorry"Ryujin said and rubbed his eyes."yeah I guess we can go there"He added.

In konoha."Kakashi answer ME PLEASE "Naruto said. POOF Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke."What a freak"."Naruto we have to go to the hokage's office"Sai said. They went to her. Yamoto and Sakura were all ready there."The Hidden Rock village was reported of missing scrolls"Tsunade said."WHAT"Naruto yelled."Stop yelling naruto"sakura said."What do we have to do guard the scrolls"Yamoto asked."You and other anbu can take care of that,Naruto,sakura and sai alert other chuunin and watch for any weird villagers"The squad nodded there heads."Now you can all leave"She added."Um do you know any describtion of them"Sakura stayed to ask a question."No I don't know who or how many"said Tsunade.**_This is going to be hard but I will try my hardest._**"Shizune get me some sake now"Tsunade demanded like always.

Sakura walked into her apartment and laid on her bed she heard someone knocking,she went to answer it."Hey fourhead"Ino said and walked in."Who said you can come in Inopig"Sakura said."What ever"She said."I heard about the scroll thing,how are we suppose to find the person here in this big village"She said waving her hands."Maybe there not here yet"Sakura told her."Yeah maybe,we have strong shinobi in this village like me so we can take care of them."Said Ino."Don't underestimate Ino"Sakura anime sweat droped.

The akatsuki.(I know most of them are dead but I want them back)They were at there hideout."I am bored senpai"Said Tobi in chibi form."What I tell you don't talk too much be cool like me"said Deidara,itachi stood there with his cane.(LOL he is blind).Pein look at his group. kisame love's fish tobi is dum.(but awsome)Deidara looks like a barbie, He shook his head."Hey losers we need to discuss somthings""Tobi is not a loser,tobi is a good boy""Shut the good boy kuso(1)"."Just listen,scrolls have been stolen from villages"He said."Yeah and what"Hidan said.

"They steal secret scrolls,maybe we can let them get most of them than we take em".Pein said."I have my art I don't need scrolls"said Deidara."Yeah your gay ass art"Hidan said."Yes we do need them so don't act so cocky"Pein said.

"Where is konoha"Ryujin asked."Kind of far we might get there later on tonight or midnight"Otoya said."Don't hold back use as much power you need on these shinobi"He added."What about the dragon's chakra"He asked."Don't worry that to but for a last resort"Otoya said"yes"

* * *

Kuso is shit in japanese please review : )

* * *


	3. They are here

It was Ryujin and Otoya they were walking to the gates of started walking in."Hey Who are Y-"The guard was cut off Ryujin put a kunai through the guy fell to the ground."Lets go"Otoya dashed to a hotel."We will get two different rooms,I want you to work under the hokage"Otoya said."Why"Ryujin asked."I want you to gain trust with the village"he said."ok do you want me to make up a name or somthing"Ryujin asked."No just say you were sent here by your grandfather to help".Ryujin laid in his bed.

_Young ryujin was running around his saw a lady with a lot of bags."I will help you"He took some bags."Oh thank you"She got to her house."I will give you somthing in return."She said."No thank you,I helped you with my own will I need no gift"Ryujin left"Bye"Ryujin was now with his dad fishing"I am good at this you know"His dad said."Well I am better"Ryujin dad laughed and said"I bet you are"_

The next day

"A guard was found dead last night"Tsunade said."What"Naruto and sakura said.'I guess they are here"Sai said."Keep your eyes open and stay on guard""Yes"They all said."Dismiss"Tsunade said,someone knocked at the door."Come in"She said.A boy came in around 16 years old."I am Ryujin Shinjo I was sent here to help out from my grandfather"He bowed."Oh is that so"She said."Yes"You can help sakura with her jobs"She said."Who""Sakura Haruno"She said and showed him a picture.**_Kind of cute._Don't let a girl get in the way._I know. "_**Come back around 2:00"She said,He left and ran into naruto outside."Your Naruto Uzumaki"Ryujin said."How you know"Naruto asked."Your face I can tell you have the Kyuubi"Ryujin eyes flashed light blue.**I hate tailed beast the're weak.**"your eyes"Naruto said."Its nothing"Ryujin started to feel angry because his dragon felt weird.

Naruto looked at him.**I sense a weird chakra from this guy. **"Do you have two differnt chakra's"Naruto asked."Huh"Ryujin said.**This guy is making me mad kill him._NO_**."No,I got to go."Ryujin left,Sakura walked up"Who were you talking to naruto"She said."Yeah who"Ino has been following sakura."A guy named Ryujin"Naruto said."Oh"**He was hot cha!._Shut up._**"Wasn't he cute Sakura"Ino said."NO HE WAS NOT"Naruto yelled.

"How is it going"Otoya said."I met the Kyuubi boy."Ryujin said.

* * *

sorry if its too short I been working on a new story.

* * *


	4. Meeting

(Blah)=me

**_Blah=Thinking_**

**blah=demon or inner sakura**

"blah"=talking

_blah=daydream,dream or flash back/ _

_

* * *

_

_"_Not a suprise I knew he lived here"Otoya said."But he could sense the Dragons chakra,he could be dangerous"Ryujin said."Don't worry he is no match for you"Otoya said."Ok what time is it"Ryujin asked."Almost 2:00 why"Otoya said."OH I got to go"Ryujin said.

Sakura was waiting in tsunade's office."Why am I here"Sakura asked."I want you to meet someone,he should be here"Tsunade said.**_HE,"_**Could you aleast tell me his name"Sakura asked."You can wait"Tsunade said,Ryujin came in.**_Thats the guy who was talking to naruto._**"I am Ryujin Shingo,nice to meet you"He said."I am Sakura Haruno"She smiled."Sakura he will be helping you with your jobs"Tsunade said."You can start by showing him around"She said,They left the room."I hope they get along unlike her and sai"Shizune said."Ryujin seems like a gentlemen type they will get along"Tsunade said.

Ryujin and Sakura were walking around."This place is big,I don't know if I can remeber everything"Ryujin said."Don't worry you will figure it out."Sakura said,Ryujin stuck his hands in his pockets."Where do you live"He asked cooly.**_He wants to know were I live._**"Uh"Sakura did not know what to say"Oh my bad I shouldn't asked that we just met"Ryujin said."Do you want to get something to eat"He asked."Yeah we can go to Ichiraku's Ramen shop"Sakura said.

They walked over to the shop."So you lived here all your life"Ryujin asked."Yeah"Sakura said."Anyone in your family a ninja"Ryujin asked."I am a medical ninja,Tsunade trained me"Sakura said."I didn't know that,you must be really strong we could spar sometime"Ryujin said,Naruto walked into the shop."Hey sakura"Naruto looked at Ryujin."You again"He said."Whatever"Ryujin said.

Naruto sat next to him,Sai,yamoto and Kakashi took a seat.**_Why did they have to come_**."Ryujin this is my squad members Captin yamoto,Kakashi sensei ,sai and naruto"Sakura said."So you and Sakura are dating"Sai said,Sakura and Ryujin Blushed."No"They both said."Oh look at the time c'mon Ryujin lets go ,you can walk me home"Sakura said."Wait a sec we would like to talk to your boyfriend too"Kakashi said."Stop it guys,he is not my boyfriend"Sakura yelled."Yeah yeah Sakura keep playing"Yamoto said.

"So boy do you know any jutsu"Yamoto said."Taijutsu and Ninjutsu"Ryujin said."What is your nature"Kakashi asked."Water and Earth"Ryujin said."Lets go"Kakashi said."Huh"Ryujin said"To a training ground"Yamoto said."C'mon guys don't do this you just met him"Sakura said."Don't worry I will take them on"Ryujin said.

They went to the place with the waterfall where Naruto trained."Ok we will rotate Me,Yamoto,Sai and then Naruto"Kakashi said."We can start,wait where is he"Kakashi said,Ryujin punch kakashi in the face.**_He is fast but I won't use my sharingan yet._**kakashi jumped into the air."Dai eden"(Great fireball)He yelled."MIZU KAMIKIRI"(Rising water cutter)Ryujin said,The blast hit both of them.**Forget it get your sword out.**"Water blade summoning no jutsu"Ryujin said,It was a katana it was clear with liquid in it,Ryujin pointed the blade to Kakashi,water blasted out of it,Kakashi pulled his headband up and showed his Sharingan,Ryujin ran to Kakashi and kakashi punched him in the chest,Ryujin laid there,He disapeared it was a shadow clone.(Sorry if its bad its my first fight sceen)

"Yamoto get out here"Kakashi said."NO,let me fight him"Naruto yelled."Guys just stop fighting."Sakura said."She is right,I got to get going"Ryujin said,Sakura left, Ryujin caught up with her."Can I walk you home"He asked."I guess I can show you where I live"Sakura said."Won't you get loss on the way back"She asked."I will find my way back,I just wanted to spend more time with you"Ryujin said,Sakura blushed and smiled at Ryujin.**OMG he is so sweet."**You blush when I say somthing good about you,don't you"Ryujin said."I didn't think you would notice"Sakura said.

The sun started to set,they were at sakura's front door."What are the plans for tomorrow"Ryujin asked."Meet me at the libary at 9:30 am"Sakura said."cool"Ryujin said,He left._**Sakura is a nice girl I want to get to know her more ,but it's not the reason I'm here.**_When Ryujin got to the hotel,Otoya was waiting for him."Everything going fine"Otoya said."yes,I met a medical ninja today,I am suppose to meet her tomorrow at the libary,she is a nice girl"Ryujin said."you better not have any feeling for this girl"Otoya looked down"...""Always keep your mission at mind don't forget that"Otoya said then walked alway.

**Why do you follow this guy**"The day we met he said he would make me strong,he said it would take guts and I had them,when my parents died I wanted to be strong enough to protect the ones I loved"Ryujin said.**With him around you won't find anyone to love he has always been pushing you around,Do't let him choose your faith._I know._**

* * *

Me:Hey this is longer

Ryujin:Yeah but why did me and naruto didn't fight

Me:cause I said so

Ryujin:Do I get to kiss sakura in the story

Sakura:0_0

Me:I dont know but PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE

* * *


	5. So sweet

(Blah)=Me

******blah=demon or inner sakura**

**_Blah=Thinking_**

"blah"=talking

_blah=daydream,dream or flash back/ _

_"_Man I am tired"Ryujin said,He rolled over and looked at the clock_**.8:00 I think I should get up.**_Ryujn got up and took a shower,He looked in the mirror.**_I think I should get a hair cut._Uh I don't think so.**Ryujin looked closer in the mirror."Hey I'm growing a mustache"Ryujin said.**Kid you only have a few hairs.**"Yeah whatever"He put on a muscle shirt and black pants,Then walked outside."Hi"Sai said,"I have no time to talk"Ryujin said,"Oh you are going to see ugly right"Sai said,He fake smiled,"Ugly who are you talking about"Ryujin asked,"Sakura"Sai said,"HA If I had time I would've punch you in the face for that but I don't"Ryujin said and left.

Ryujin walked into the libary."Hey Sakura"He said."Hi Ryujin"Sakura said."So what do you need me to do"Ryujin asked."I need you to help me take these books back to my place"Sakura said."Hey Sakura"Ino looked at Ryujin."Why are you hanging with sakura"Ino asked."I don't know you"Ryujin said."I am Ino,Sakura's best friend"Ino said."Whatever"Sakura said."We don't have time for this Ino,c'mon Ryujin"Sakura said."Yes"Ryujin said.

Sakura unlocked her door,Ryujin sat the books down."You got a lot of books"Ryujin said."Sorry if it was too much to handle"Sakura said,"No problem I am here to serve you right"Ryujin said and smirked,Sakura blushed"Y-Yeah your right"Sakura said."What are my other jobs"Ryujin said."I need to go in the forest and get some herbs"Sakura said.

They were in the forest,Ryujin looked around,He saw a blue lizard on a tree.**_Cool._**He walked over and grabbed it and stuck it in his pocket."Ryujin what are you doing"Sakura said."Nothing"Ryujin said,Sakura started walking,She turned around and smirked at Ryujin.**_Is she about to do something._**Sakura ran up to Ryujin,and balled up her fist and swung."Whoa what you doing"Ryujin said and dodged it."I am seeing how good you are in sparring"Sakura said."Oh now you wanna spar"Ryujin said.

Sakura swung again Ryujin caught her fist,and kneed her,She got up and punch Ryujin in the the gut."That's a strong arm you got there wow"Ryujin said,"Oh yeah"Sakura said and almost hit Ryujin's jaw.**This girl is strong she could knock you out in a sec HA.**Ryujin backed up,Sakura dashed and tackled Ryujin to the ground,Sakura started laughing"C'mon you are holding back"Sakura said."I know but I don't like hitting girls"Ryujin said.**Oh but you do like hitting on them.**"Cause you scared"Sakura said"No cause I like them"Ryujin said."So dose that mean you like me right"Sakura said,She leaned down more to Ryujin's face."Right"Ryujin said,He leaned up.

Something came out of Ryujin's shirt."Lizard ahhhh"Sakura said,She jumped up."I forgot about that"Ryujin said."I got it I got it"He said,He picked it up."What was that doing there"Sakura said."I put it in my pocket,It must've got out"Ryujin said."sorry about that"He said."It's ok I guess"Sakura said."No it's not"Ryujin said."I'll take you out somewhere tomorrow I promise"He said.**Suck up.**"Ok Ryujin"Sakura said.**_I can't say no to him so sweet_**."I got to go I think I had to meet my squad today I hope they are not mad"Sakura said,before she left she kissed Ryujin on his cheek"See ya"She said,Sakura's face turned red**_Did not see that coming._**

"Sakura forgot"Yamoto said."Not like her"Kakashi said."Its that 'guy' I hate him"Naruto said."Wait is that her"He said."Yep"Kakashi said."Sorry guys and tsunade"Sakura said."Your late"Tsunade said."I know I forgot"Sakura said."Was Ryujin with you"Tsunade said."Yes"Sakura said."WELL I KNEW IT"Naruto yelled,"Please shut up Naruto"Sakura said."He has been working for sakura"Tsunade said."dumb choice"Naruto said."Huh what was that naruto"Tsunade said."Oh nothing"Naruto said.

"Ok the robbers had not made a move yet so they might be waiting for a good time"Tsunade said."Sakura next time you see Ryujin ask him if his village had stolen scrolls and if he would help you out on that"Tsunade said."Ok"Sakura said."Everyone else keep doing what you do everything is going fine,Dimiss"Tsunade said,They all walked out.

"When am I going to make my move"Ryujin asked."Wait a week then we can get the scrolls and leave"Otoya said."A week do you think that is short"Ryujin said,"No,Is this about the girl"Ototya said."No sir"Ryujin said.**You know it is Ryujin you can't leave her.**

**

* * *

**Ryujin:I am so awsome I love you ppl who read this PLEASE REVEIW and you get a hug

* * *


	6. The plan

(Blah)=me

**Blah=Demon or inner sakura**

**_BLAH=Thinking_**

'BLAH"=Talking

_Blah=Dream or flash back/memory_

_

* * *

_Sakura and Ryujin were in Tsunade's office working."Uh where did Tsunade go"Ryujin asked"She went out drinking or something"Sakura replied."Drinking"Ryujin said."Well she drinks alot kind of a hobby"Sakura said."Ok"Ryujin said."Can I ask you something"Sakura asked."Yeah sure"Ryujin said.**_I hope it's nothing personal._**"Well has there been people coming to your village and stealing scrolls"Sakura asked."N-No why"Ryujin asked.**_Dose she know._**"Tsunade told me to ask you and can you help us out with the problem"Sakura said."Oh I can help you out"Ryujin said.**_Now I have to watch my back._**

"So uh where do you want me to take you,I promised you"He asked."C'mon ryujin you don't have to"Sakura said."Anywhere"Ryujin said."You can just take me to the Ice cream shop"Sakura said."Are we done yet"Ryujin asked."Almost"Sakura said."We can go soon as we get done"She said."Is tsunade here"Neji said,He walked in."Sorry she's not here"Sakura said."Ok"Neji said and left."So are you ready to leave"Ryujin asked."yeah we can leave"Sakura said,They walked out."So where is the shop"Ryujin asked."I'll show show you"Sakura said.

They walked in the shop."We can sit by that window"Ryujin said."Ok"Sakura said.A lady walked up to them."May I take your order"She said."I will have a sundae"Sakura said."Strawberry with a waffle cone"Ryujin said."Ok"The lady said,Ryujin was looking out the window,_**I guess konoha is on the watch it makes it harder to steal the scrolls,it might mean I have to get out of here before they get the an ideal that I will try to steal scrolls**_."Ryujin are you ok you look worried"Sakura asked."I'm fine"Ryujin said.

"It's something about that guy I don't like"Naruto said."You got to get to know him better"Kakashi said."I don't like him either"Yamoto said."He seems strong but not even a shinobi"He said.**_He could be a rouge._**"yamoto you sound a bit childish agreeing with naruto"Kakashi said,"HEY"Naruto yelled."In my book it says if we get to know a person better you can create a bond"Sai said."Forget what that book says"Naruto said."We are going to have a talk with that guy alone"He said."Oh dear"Kakashi said."Sakura will kill you guys"Kakashi said."Us your not coming kakashi"Naruto said."Nope"Kakashi said.

"Your not really talking are you sure your fine"Sakura said."Yeah sure"Ryujin said."Just thinking"He said."Of what"Sakura asked."Well soon I will have to leave this village"Ryujin said,"Huh why"Sakura said."I'm here to work not to stay"Ryujin said."I forgot about that"Sakura said."Don't worry I won't forget about you,I am going to stay here for a few more days"Ryuijn said."Ok"Sakura said.**_I'm going to miss him._**

Sakura looked at Ryujin."do I got something on my face"Ryujin said."Yeah bit of ice cream,I got it"Sakura wiped the ice cream of his face with a napkin."Uh thank you"Ryujin said.**Your a big baby**.**_no I'm not._**"So are we going out tomorrow"Ryujin asked."Yeah but I don't know where to go"Sakura said,"We can have a picnic"Ryujin said."I know a friend that can make some good food"Sakura said."Alright I'll pick you up at 5"Ryujin said."Ok"Sakura said."You don't mind walking me home"She said."No I don't mind"Ryujin said,Sakura pulled out her money"I got it Sakura you don't have to pay"Ryujin said,He left the money on the table and they left,

Ryujin stood at sakura's door."I guess I'll see you tomorrow"Ryujin said."Yeah"Sakura hugged Ryujin."You're a nice guy I really like you"Sakura said in Ryujin's ear."Yeah I like you too but I will be gone in a few days"Ryujin said,he steped back and left,Sakura closed her door,Ryujin started walking down the street.**_I feel bad lying to Sakura._You had no choice you can't tell her why you're really here.**

"Otoya they are looking for us"Ryujin said."What"Otoya said."Well not us,They asked me to help them out and find the robbers"Ryujin said."Well that means we have to get out of here soon"Otoya said."In two days we get the scrolls and leave"He said."No three days"Ryujin said,Otoya got up and looked ryujin in the eye"Look you listen to me without me you would have been just like your parents dead you hear me dead we leave in two days I don't care if you don't want to leave that little bitch we're going"Otoya said,**Ryujin don't let him talk like that.**Ryujin punch Otoya in the face."Damn it"Ryujin punch the wall and walked out the room.

_"Ryujin the other reason I don't want you to be a shinobi is that you get told what to do it's like being controlled,I don't want you to be like that"Ryujin's father said."You are your own person"He said._

_

* * *

_Me:Hey please REVEIW I need more reviews

Chowder:HEY

Me:Leave your not in this story

Me:REVIEW

* * *


	7. News

.**Blah=Demon or inner sakura**

**_Blah=thinking_**

_Blah=flash back,dream,memory_

(Blah)=Me

"Blah"=Talking

* * *

Ryujin was laying on his bed.**_Tomorrow night I got to leave but how am I suppose to tell sakura._**"LET ME IN"Otoya yelled,Ryujin open the door."Ryujin you are getting out of hand I am gettin tired of this"Otoya bursted out."If it's about what I said to you then I don't want to talk about it"Ryujin said."You don't tell me what you want to talk about"Otoya said."I'm tired of you trying to controll me you don't understand how it feels"Ryujin said."You need to be controlled animals like you should be controlled"Otoya said."Animal heh that's what you think of me I'm out of here"Ryujin said,He walked out the door.

Ryujin was walking down the street,he walked into the ramen shop,he saw naruto."Man what you doing here"He asked."Same to you"Naruto said."Sit down I'll buy you some ramen"Yamoto said."I don't think I have time for this"Ryujin said."Yes you do"Yamoto said,he pulled Ryujin down to a seat."You got to be kidding me really"Ryujin said,Sai faked smiled."What do you guys want"Ryujin said."We were thinking about going to a hot spring and thinking you should come"Kakashi said."I'm not in a mood for that"Ryujin said."We will pay for it don't worry"Yamoto said,Ryujin sighed,"I guess I will go so you guys can shut up"He said."Yeah"sai said.

They walked into the hot springs."Aren't you going to get in"Naruto said."Don't rush me"Ryujin got in water."I got to get use to this"He said."You never been in a hot springs"Naruto said."I don't have time for them really"Ryujin said."So what did you do back in your village"Yamoto said."I worked with my family it wasn't really a job they had me work a lot"Ryujin said."So your grandfather sent you here"Yamoto said."I'm kind of getting a feeling that you guys brought me here just to question me"Ryujin said."Yeah we did,I don't have a good feeling about you none of us do"Naruto said,"Naruto don't try to start anything"Kakashi said,Ryujin got up,he grabbed a towel,"I don't care what you guys think of me,You don't know nothing about me"Ryujin said."So it's not good that you hang around Sakura if no one knows anything about you"Naruto said."It's better that way"Ryujin said and walked out.**That was not something good to say.**

Later that day.

Ryujin was looking in the mirror,he had on a white tee shirt and brown pants."I guess this looks good"Ryujin said.**Yeah but why wear white at a picnic._When did you know all about what to wear._**Ryujin looked at the time.**_Time to pick up Sakura._**

Sakura got out the shower,she put on a green tank top and a black skirt,She grabed the basket,Ryujin knocked at the door."That's him"Sakura looked in the mirror."Ok"She said,She ran to the door."Hi"Sakura said,Ryujin looked at Sakura for awhile."Ryujin"Sakura said."Y-Yeah"Ryujin said."We should get going"Sakura said."Oh yeah"Ryujin said."Why were you starring at me like that"Sakura said."Um I don't know"Ryujin said."You don't like my outfit"Sakura said."I like it a lot"Ryujin said,Sakura laughed."I get it you were starring at something"Sakura said."Wait don't get the wrong idea"Ryujin said.

They sat under a tree by a river."So your friend made this food,It's good"Ryujin said."Yeah,but you seem like you have never ate before"Sakura said."Sorry that I'm stuffing my face with food"Ryujin said."It's ok your not like Naruto when he eats"Sakura said."Yeah um Sakura I got to tell you something"Ryujin said."What is it"Sakura said."I got to leave tomorrow night"Ryujin said."Wha but you said that-"Sakura was cut off."I know what I said when I say I got to go I got to go"Ryujin said."Whats with the sudden change"Sakura said."Family business"Ryujin said."I don't get it"Sakura said."Tomorrow night I am leaving I will bring you to my room and we can say goodbye tomorrow night"Ryujin said."That's it"Sakura said."I don't know but right now we should just enjoy ourselves"Ryujin said,Sakura leaned over and kissed Ryujin on the cheek."You never kiss me in the lips"He said."We only kissed twice and if I did I probably would fall in love I don't want to do that if your going to leave"Sakura said.

* * *

Me:Sorry it took so long to update I do it faster but I wasn't feeling good lately with all this stuff on t.v about M.J PLEASE REVEIW I NEED MORE thanks everyone who did reveiw

* * *


	8. The truth

**Blah=Demon or inner sakura**

**_Blah=thinking_**

(Blah)= me

"Blah"=Talking

_Blah=Flashback,memory dream_

_

* * *

_"So I take the scrolls lose the anbu and come back here"Ryujin said."Yeah that will give you time to pack and say goodbye to Sakura then meet me at the forest of death a 12:00"Otoya said."When do I start to get the scrolls"Ryujin asked,"8:00"Otoya said."Sounds good"Ryujin said,"But if anyone finds out it's you,kill them"Otoya said.

"this guy is really not who you think he is"Naruto said to Tsunade,"Naruto is right"Yamoto said."So who is he"Tsunade said."We don't know but he is not good"Naruto said."Hmm Kakashi what do you think of him"Tsunade said."Well he said it was good that we knew nothing about him"Kakashi said."Yes he did"Sai said,"I guess you guys can keep an eye on him only for a while"Tsunade said,

Sakura came in,"You didn't tell me we had a meeting"She said,"Well we didn't think you would like to talk bout Ryujin's behavior"Tsunade said,"Behavior"Sakura said,"Yeah we talked to him at the hot springs yesterday"Yamoto said,"Why"Sakura said,"We wanted to question him but he got mad and stormed off"Kakashi said,"Sakura how much do you know about him"Tsunade asked,"Not that much we don't talk about alot of stuff"Sakura said,"If you don't talk what do you two do make out"Naruto said,Sakura blushed "NO"She yelled,"He suppose to be leaving tonight"She added,

"Really"Tsunade said,"But that's all I'm saying"Sakura said,"Alright but don't defend this guy if he dose something wrong"Kakashi said,"Yeah ok"Sakura said,She walked out the room."So what do we do"Naruto said,"Keep guard,let Sakura and Ryujin have their free time alone tonight you guys don't have to be on Ryujin's track"Tsunade said,"But what about-"Naruto said,"Yes ma'am lets go Naruto"Kakashi said,

Ryujin was in the mirror looking at his hair."I'll guess I will cut it when I get older"He said.**Really.**His hair was shorter than Naruto's,kind of spiky."I would look good in a beard and mustache"Ryujin said.**No you wouldn't you would look old.**"But if I look older I would look more mature eh"Ryujin said,"Wait what am I talking about I'm suppose to be focusing on my mission"He said.**_8:00 that's a long time from now it's 3:45._**

**_I guess I'll check out the stores here._**Ryujin walked outside,he walked over to the store where Kakashi buys his books.(You know lol)He looked around to make sure no one he knew was around,He walked in,He looked at some magazines,The owner walked up to him,"Uh how old are you"He asked."I'm 18"Ryujin said,**_I hope this works_**.The man looked closer to Ryujins face"I guess you are"He said and walked away,Ryujin sighed,he grabbed 8 magazines and stood in line."Here you go sir"The cashier said he gave Ryujin a bag for the magazines."Thank you"Ryujin said,someone walked into the store that person was Kakashi,Ryujin notice him**_.I can't let him see me._**He held up the bag to cover his face and tried to run out.

"Ryujin"Kakashi said."Uh no no wrong person"Ryujin said in a weird voice and ran out,He went to cloths stores and weapon stores,It got later in the day,He got back to his hotel,Otoya was there."What is all that"He asked,"I just did alittle shopping"Ryujin said,"Alittle you sound like a women saying she only did a little shopping look at all that stuff"otoya said,"What ever"Ryujin said."It's 7:30 remember the plan I'm heading out"Otoya said."Alright"Ryujin said.

Ryujin was walking around the village with all black on and a mask,**He said the scrolls were in the hokage buliding in a room,_I know_**.Ryujin dashed to the building,Two anbu were guarding the building,Ryujin walked up to them,"Stay back"A anbu said,Ryujin disappear,"I knew it a clone"The anbu said,"The real one"Ryujin stabbed both of them with his sword,grabbed one of the anbu's sword,Now he had two swords,He ran in and stopped at the room with the scrolls,there were more anbu,Ryujin held his fist it got covered in blue dragon scales,"Dragon fists"He yelled and hit a anbu,"What is that"Another anbu said,Ryujin killed the other anbu,**_your power drains me alot_**.**Well don't use it idiot**.

Ryujin walked into the room he grabbed as many scrolls he could and ran around konoha losing the anbu and ran back to his place."Man I got to change and pick up Sakura"Ryujin said,He put on a suit and left,He ran to Sakura's house and knocked on the door,"Ryujin I was waiting for you"Sakura said,"Sorry I tried to get here as fast as I could"Ryujin said trying to catch his breath,"Wait you ran here"Sakura said,"Yeah"Ryujin said,"I'll show you where I stay at"Ryujin said,"Ok"Sakura said,

They walked in,Sakura smiled,"lit candles"She said."Yeah I just wanted the place to look nice"Ryujin held Sakura's hand and they sat on the couch."you put on some cologne didn't you"Sakura said,"Yeah I didn't think you would notice"Ryujin said."Ryujin Naruto and them told me about yesterday at the hot springs"Sakura said,"I really don't wanna talk about it"Ryujin said,"Sorry I brought it up"Sakura said,"It's alright don't worry"Ryujin said.

"I got to go to the bathroom I'll be right back"Ryujin said and went,Sakura got up and looked around,she found a black bag with scrolls in it.**_It can't be._**She took one of the scrolls out and looked at it and heard the door open,"What are you doing"Ryujin asked,"It was you"Sakura yelled."Sakura why were you looking through my stuff like that"Ryujin said,"You stole the scrolls Ryujin,that was the only reason you were here in konoha"Sakura said."Sakura you don't need to know this"Ryujin said,"Why"Sakura said,"Cause I'm suppose to kill anyone who knows about this"Ryujin said.

* * *

Me:The forth of july is coming up I have a party with the family so It might be awhile till I update I got to help clean the house so REVEIW.

* * *


	9. Pervert

"Ryujin you're lying"Sakura said."No I'm serious"Ryujin said."But why would you do this"Sakura asked."This has nothing to do with you so you don't need to know"Ryujin said and got out his sword.**_How am I suppose to do this_**."Ryujin don't do this please"Sakura begged,"Sakura this is for my 'own' good"Ryujin said,Everything blacked out.

* * *

THE END

* * *

(JK fake ending)Sakura's P.O.V, I woke up and looked around.I saw Ryujin sitting by a fire.I sat up more and he looked at me."You're awake Sakura"He said.I didn't want to say anything to him.I got up and ran into the forest."SAKURA"Ryujin yelled and started running.I started running faster but he caught up and grabbed me."LET ME GO NOW LET ME GO RYUJIN"I yelled."NO I won't,calm down Sakura"Ryujin said.

I calmed down a little,I tried to hold back my tears but one fell down my cheek,Ryujin looked down at me,I turned my head so he wouldn't see the tear."Sakura I know you don't feel safe around me but I promise I won't hurt you"Ryujin said and picked me up bridal style.

Ryujin P.O.V, I looked down at Sakura she had fell asleep.I laid her down on a sleeping bag,I laid right next to her I have to keep my eye on her no matter what if she gets away I don't know what Otoya would do to me,I turned and laid on my back.I closed my eyes and I heard Sakura move around in the sleep bag,I open my eyes and looked at her I wonder how she would forgive me after all of this.

Normal P.O.V"Did she wake up last night"Otoya asked."Yeah but she fell back to sleep"Ryujin said."She better not cause alot of problems or else"Otoya said."I know"Ryujin said,He walked over to Sakura and shook her a little."Wake up"He said."What is it"Sakura said."We got to get going"Ryujin said,Sakura rolled over on her back and looked at Ryujin."What"He said."I want you to carry me on your back"Sakura said,Ryujin sighed and said"Get on my back""Yes"Sakura said and jumped on his back."Whoa"Ryujin almost lost his balance.

Otoya stared at them."Don't ask"Ryujin said."Walk faster please"Sakura demanded."I told you that all women are pushy"Otoya said."Hmph"Sakura was offended by the comment."Where are we suppose to be going"Ryujin asked."A town around the border of the fire country we are going to stay at a hotel"Otoya said."And you and Sakura are sharing a room"He added."What wait are we getting two beds"Sakura said."No just one"Otoya said.

Sakura and Ryujin blushed,Ryujin started laughing."Whats so funny about this"Sakura said."I never thought I would have to sleep with you"Ryujin said."Thats not funny it sounded perverted"Sakura said."That's Ryujin"Otoya said."No I'm not like that"Ryujin said."Well if try anything with me I'm hurting you"Sakura said.

They been walking for an hour."Time to get off my back Sakura"Ryujin said and dropped Sakura."Ow"She got up and stretched."Hmm thank you Ryujin"She said."Yeah whatever no problem"Ryujin said."I'm tired can I ride on your back"He said and smirked."ew do you know what you just asked me"Sakura said."Yep and your answer is"Ryujin said." hell no you idiot"Sakura punched Ryujin.

It was around 12:30 when they got to the hotel."Excuse me you two we have a couple special in room 22"The girl at the front desk said to Sakura and Ryujin."No thank you we are not a couple"Sakura said."aw did you you two have a fight"The girl said."No"Ryujin said."Just give them the special they will get over it"Otoya whispered to the girl.

Ryujin and Sakura went to their room."I told them not give us the special"Sakura said,Otoya came behind them and said"I told them to cause it's cheaper but don't get any ideas tonight"Otoya went to his room."Um it's not so bad"Ryujin said,The room was all red the bed had silk covers and two robes on it a red one and pink they were silk too.

Ryujin open the pink robe it had a pink bra and a dong."Whoa hey Sakura are you going to wear this"He said,She looked"No Ryujin""What ever I'm going to bed"Ryujin said,he took off his shirt and pants and jumped into the bed."You sleep in your boxers"Sakura asked."Yes what do you sleep in"Ryujin said,Sakura came out the bathroom with a white tank top and blue girl boxers,She got in the bed and looked at Ryujin"Please put aleast one thing on"She said."Uh no"Ryujin said.

Sakura laid back."I don't feel right,you stay over on that side"She said."And if I don't"Ryujin got closer to Sakura and smirked."Don't do that pervert"Sakura turned around her back was facing Ryujin,Ryujin wrapped his arms around Sakura he huged her and then clap his hands the lights went out."Ryujin don't touch me there"Sakura said.

* * *

Me:Please Review and now you know the real Ryujin

Ryujin:I liked this chapter*Grins*

Sakura:Pervert,It was good and keep Ryujin away from me

Ryujin:I know you like it

Sakura:*Blush*

* * *


	10. Still sweet but still a pervert

**Blah=demon or inner sakura**

Blah_=Dream or flash back etc_

(Blah)=Me

* * *

_Otoya walked into the room where Sakura and Ryujin were sleeping he walked up to Ryujin and took out a needle and stuck it into Ryujin's arm,Ryujin shook alittle but stayed asleep._

Ryujin was standing by the window,Sakura was laying on the bed then she woke up"why are you already woke"She asked,Ryujin didn't answer."Ryujin is there somthing wrong"Sakura asked,Ryujin's eyes flashed light blue and he clench his fist,Sakura sat up,"What's up with you"Sakura said,Ryujin ran over to Sakura and grabbed her tight and pinned her down,"Ryujin what are you doing"Sakura asked,Sakura pushed Ryujin off of her.

Sakura got up and ran into the bathroom.'Whats wrong with Ryujin I knew I couldn't trust him'Sakura thought,Sakura locked the door,Ryujin started banging on the door,"LET ME IN NOW"Ryujin yelled.'What am I doing I can't controll myself'Ryujin thought,Otoya came into the room.'Looks like the drugs worked on him'He said and left,Ryujin kept pulling on the door knob he let go.

Ryujin felt dizzy and drained he fell to the ground and passed out,Sakura heard a body drop to the floor"Ryujin"She said,She opened the door,she got down and check his palse'He is still alive'Sakura thought,"I got to get out of here"Sakura said,She got up and grabbed her cloths and got dress and ran out the door but she ran into someone"Where do you think you're going"Otoya said."Uh"Sakura said,Otoya grabbed Sakura's arm he took her back to into the room."Tell me what happen to Ryujin"Otoya said."I don't know"Sakura said,"Your useless"Otoya said and drop Sakura to the ground.

Otoya kicked Ryujin"Get up"He said."Sakura wake him up"Otoya said,"Why"Sakura said,"Just do it"Otoya said and walked out,Sakura shook Ryujin,"Wake up now Ryujin"She said,Sakura lift her fist up and punch Ryujin in the chest,Ryujin eyes open,Sakura jump up and backed away a little,Ryujin made eye contact with Sakura.

"Why do you look kind of scared"Ryujin asked,"R-Ryujin are you ok"Sakura said,"Yeah but why am I on the floor"Ryujin asked,"You don't remeber"Sakura said,"Remeber what"Ryujin said,"Never mind"Sakura said and sat down on the bed,Ryujin got up and sat by Sakura,"Did something bad happen"Ryujin asked.

"Ryujin something just got into you and"Sakura said,"And what"Ryujin asked,"You tried to hurt I don't no why"Sakura said,Sakura stood up and said"Why are you keeping me with you"Ryujin didn't reply,"Sakura I saved you I could've just killed you"Ryujin said,"Why did you choose not to"Sakura said,"I don't know Sakura"Ryujin said,

"I'm sorry"He said,"I will be right back"He said,"Where are you going"Sakura asked."I'm going to talk to Otoya"Ryujin said and walked out the door.

Ryujin P.O.V. I bursted through the door,"Otoya you did something to me didn't you Sakura told me"I said,"That was the only way I could get you to kill her"Otoya said,I was really mad at Otoya I couldn't take it any more,"Don't do it again or else I-"Otoya cut me off,"What will you do little Ryujin I remember I you could do is cry your eyes out"Otoya said and started laughing,"Your so sensitive just like your mother every little thing bugs you"He said,

"Don't talk about her like that"I said,"You won't do anything"Otoya said,"Cause if you do who knows what might to Sakura"Otoya said,Damn it"You better not hurt Sakura"I said,"That's up to you Ryujin"Otoya said and smiled,I walked out the door,

I walked back to my room,Sakura was on the phone(Do the they have phones LOL)"Who are you calling"I asked,"Room service they have a person to come up to the room and give massages"Sakura said,I pushed a button on the phone,"Hey you made me hang up on them"Sakura said,"I know,this stuff cost alot go get some lotion I will give you a massage"I said but I know how Sakura would react.

Normal P.O.V "You really think I would let you give me a massage"Sakura said,**You should**,"I know you like my touch"Ryujin said in a cool tone,Sakura blushed,"No"She said,"You blushed,c'mon Sakura I want do anything stupid"Ryujin said,"No Ryujin"Sakura said,"Can you give me one."Ryujin asked,

"Nope"Sakura said,Ryujin laid in the bed with the cover on him,"Are you going to sleep"Sakura asked,"No"Ryujin said,He grabbed his bookbag and pulled out a magazine,"What is that"Sakura asked,"Nothing"Ryujin said,"If it is nothing let me see it"Sakura said,Sakura laid next to Ryujin,"I don't think so"Ryujin said,

Sakura grabbed the magazine and looked in it,her eyes grew biggerit was full of naked girls"Ryujin this is nasty"She said and threw it back to Ryujin,Ryujin laughed,"Hey don't get mad because they look hotter than you"Ryujin said,"Well why are you always trying to get in my pants if they are hotter than me"Sakura yelled."I don't always try to get in your pants that was only last night"Ryujin said,

"Sometimes you can be a big pervert"Sakura said,"Sometimes"Ryujin asked,"Sometimes you can be a pervert and sometimes you can be sweet and nice"Sakura said,"you saying you like me"Ryujin said,"Don't get any ideas"Sakura said,"You do"Ryujin said,Sakura blushed.

* * *

Me:Ha Ryujin is so stupid but I can tell Sakura likes it because I wrote it LOL PLEASE REVIEW

Ryujin:You make me seem like a big pervert

Sakura:You are just live with it

Ryujin;*Looks around*Yeah I guess your right*Laughs*

* * *


	11. I got you and you got me

Ryujin was sitting on the bed waiting for Sakura to get out her shower."Come on Sakura you take to long"Ryujin said."Shut up"Sakura yelled."If you don't come out soon I'm going in there"Ryujin yelled."I will kill you if you do"Sakura yelled.'I'm not that scared of her'Ryujin thought,He got up and stood in front of the door'Here goes nothing'He thought,

He unlock the door and walked in."Ryujin"Sakura said and covered herself."I told you"He said then smirked."Get out now"Sakura said."No we need to get going get out in get dress"Ryujin said."In front of you"Sakura asked."no I'm leaving but I wish"Ryujin said and turned around he pulled the door knob and it fell off(LOL I did that before)"Um it fell off"He said."WHAT"Sakura yelled.

"The door knob we're stuck in here now"Ryujin said."Idiot break it down"Sakura said,Ryujin started hitting the door."Stupid door break I say break"Ryujin said,Sakura had a anime sweatdrop down her head.'WTF'Sakura thought."It won't break"Ryujin said."Your so weak"Sakura said,"Let me try turn your head"She said and grabbed a towel,Ryujin stared at a the wall.

Sakura started hitting the door."It won't break"Sakura said."Duh dj dumbass"Ryujin said."Shut up"Sakura said,"Can I stop staring at the wall now"Ryujin asked."Nope"Sakura said,Ryujin turned around."Hey I said no"Sakura said."You have a towel on"Ryujin said,Sakura smacked Ryujin."It does not matter you perv"Sakura said.

30 Minutes later.

"Let me out let me out"Ryujin said,Sakura had already got dress Ryujin didn't look of course,Otoya open the door."Thank you"Ryujin said and ran out Sakura followed,"What were you two doing in there so long"Otoya asked in a mad tone."Not each other I'll tell you that"Ryujin said."cough perv cough"Sakura said."Please stop calling me that"Ryujin said.

Later on that day.

The three of them were walking down a dirt road."Where are we going now"Sakura asked."We are going to meet Lord Orochimaru in the lighting country"Otoya said."Orochimaru? you never told me about that"Ryujin said."You guys are with him"Sakura said."Well not really I'm making a deal with him"Otoya said."What kind"Sakura asked."None of your business"Otoya said.'I wonder what it is'Ryujin thought.

"That's kind of far don't ya think"Ryujin said."It doesn't matter"Otoya said."But we can't stay in the same place for long the leaf is probably looking for Sakura"He said."Your right"Ryujin said then looked at Sakura"I bet your wishing for them to find you"He said,Sakura stayed quite.

In Konoha.

"I can't believe this two days and we can't find her"Naruto said."Calm down Naruto"Kakashi said,"No I won't calm down Sakura is missing"Naruto said."Ryujin is too he has something to do with it right"Sai said."Right"Tsunade said."I knew it"Yamoto said."We contacted other villages to let us now if they see her"Tsunade said,"Thats all we can do"Naruto said in a mad tone."Do you know wear she is,We don't know,We can't find her so wait antill we get a sign where she is"Tsunade said.

"It could be too late,"Naruto said,Tsunade sighed."Kakashi,Yamoto,Sai and Naruto you are going on a A rank mission find Sakura meet back here in a hour"Tsunade charged."Yes"They all said.'Sakura please be ok'Naruto thought.

Back with Ryujin.

They were setting up camp,Ryujin dragged his sleepingbag by Sakura's,"Why are you doing that"Sakura asked."Cause I can"Ryujin said and sat down."Sakura I know you're not feeling good"He said."I'm fine"Sakura said."No your not you want go home,you don't feel like you use to at home,I still feel that way sometimes"Ryujin said,Sakura looked down.

"You do why"Sakura said."I use to live in the sea country when I turned 11 everything went down hill then I left I told everyone I wasn't going to come back never but sometimes I wish I could be there"Ryujin said,Sakura looked at Ryujin."I guess your right"She said."I know"Ryujin said."But I'm right here for know I got you and you got me just keep that in mind"He said and smiled.

"Thank you Ryujin"Sakura said and smiled back."can I ask you one question"She said."Yes"Ryujin said."What made you leave"Sakura asked."......We can talk about that in the morning"Ryujin said.

* * *

Me:Keep it up with the reveiws thank you for reading.

Ryujin:yeah thank you

Me:Just a couple of chapters left

Ryujin:WHAT wait whats going to happen to Me

Me:You'll all see

* * *


	12. Goodbye

**

* * *

**

blah= demon or inner sakura

(Blah)= me

_blah=daydream,dream or flash back/memory_

* * *

Sakura and Otoya were already up but Ryujin was still sleep."Sakura wake him up"Otoya said,Sakura nodded her head and kicked Ryujin."Hmm"Ryujin mumbled."Get up"Sakura said."Ryujin"She yelled and he got up and scratch his head"Did you kick me"He asked."Just get your stuff we're leaving"Sakura said.

A few days past and they got to Orochimaru's.

Ryujin sighed.'Whatever happens I got to let Sakura go'Ryujin thought and looked at Sakura."What"Sakura said."nothing"He said then they walked down the halls."Otoya just tell me why we're here"Ryujin said."Just wait"Otoya said,Ryujin sighed and clenched his fist,Sakura laid her hand on Ryujin's shoulder,He looked at Sakura."Otoya Sakura is leaving today she is going back home where she should be"He said.

Otoya stopped walking and looked at Ryujin"!!!"He started walking again."Ryujin you mean it"Sakura whispered to Ryujin,He nodded his head,"This is the room"Otoya said and open it,Orochimaru,Kabuto and Sasuke were in the room."Glad you could make it"Orochimaru said."Yes lord Orochimaru I couldn't have turned that trade down"Otoya said.'Trade ??'Ryujin thought.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and said"Why the hell is she here""Don't worry about it"Ryujin said,Sakura looked down."Now what is this trade"Ryujin asked."So he didn't tell you that I get to keep you now"Orochimaru said and laughed."What h-how could you"Ryujin said."I don't need you anymore as you grow up you will see that I just wanted to use you"Otoya said.

"From now on you listen to Lord Orochimaru"He said."I have no need for your power"Otoya said."Here is the scrolls you wanted"Kabuto said and gave Otoya the scrolls and Otoya walked out,Ryujin turned towards the the door."SCROLLS THATS WHAT THE HELL YOU TRADED ME FOR HUH I'M NOTHING TO YOU NOT EVEN AS FAMILY"Ryujin yelled and dropped down to his knees.

'All that work for nothing years of hard work'He thought."Ryujin"Sakura said."So Otoya is a part of your family"Orochimaru said,Ryujin looked at him."It doesn't concern you"Ryujin said in a mad tone."Don't talk to Lord Orochimaru like that"Kabuto said."Don't worry about him"Orochimaru said.

Ryujin got up"Follow me Sakura"Ryujin said,They started walking out"Where are you two going"Kabuto asked."I'm just walking Sakura out she is going back to Konoha,thats what I told her"Ryujin said."Let them go"Orochimaru said,Sakura and Ryujin walked out.

When they got outside they walked into the forest."Sakura I'm sorry about everything I wish I could've just let you be"Ryujin said."Why are you choosing to stay with Orochimaru somthing might happen you don't know him he toys around with people's bodys and-"Sakura said."Sakura I know but I can't go back to your village after what I done they can't trust me"Ryujin said.

"Ryujin I can't let you it's just that I don't want anything to happen to you"Sakura said."Sakura"Ryujin said,He looked into Sakura's eyes and Sakura wrapped her arms around Ryujin's neck they got closer to each other and kissed,Ryujin tilted his head a little,They stopped kissing and Ryujin hugged Sakura.

"I'm so sorry that I can't love you even if I still do I can't "Ryujin whisper into Sakura's ear."I love you too"Sakura said while tears fell down her cheeks,"please don't cry over me"Ryujin said,Ryujin started walking away and turned around"Goodbye Sakura Haruno"He said.

* * *

Me:I know it's short but the next chapter will be short too and it will be the last chapter after that will be a preveiw of the next story going on after this one part two So REVIEW and make Sakura feel better

* * *


	13. The End

**Demon or inner sakura**

(Blah)=Me

_blah=daydream,dream or flash back/memory_

_

* * *

_Sakura got back to the village she met Naruto,Sai,Kakashi and Yamoto half way,Sakura was really tired she was laying in the hospital bed sleep."When is she going to wake up"Naruto said."Just let her rest"Yamoto said.

_Goodbye Sakura Haruno._

Sakura tossed and turned,She open her eyes and saw everybody,Team kakashi(Not Sasuke)Team Asuma,Team Guy,Team Kurenai and Tsunade."Your awake"Naruto hugged Sakura and she pushed him back"Naruto calm down"Sakura said."ARE YOU OK SAKURA"Lee yelled."Lee don't yell"Neji said.

"I need to talk to Sakura alone"Tsunade said."But Kakashi,Yamoto,Sai and Naruto stay"She said,Everybody else left."Sakura what happen to Ryujin"Tsunade said,Sakura looked down."Sakura what did he do"Naruto said."Nothing"Sakura said."He is with.....Orochimaru"She said."!! Does he know what Orochimaru do-"Naruto said."He knows but Ryujin was traded to Orochimaru by his master"Sakura said.

"His own master traded him for what"Sai asked"Scrolls......His master didn't care he just wanted me dead all Ryujin wanted to do was protect me thats why I'm here he let me go"Sakura said while tears fell down her face."Now Orochimaru is going to kill him"She said'So all along he was a good guy it was just his master'Naruto thought.

"Sakura it's going to be ok I will bring him back"He said."Just like Sasuke"He added."He said if he came back the village everyone will not trust him after what he has done"Sakura said."Don't worry Sakura,Ryujin will be welcome here"Naruto looked at naruto and smiled and wiped her tears"T-Thank you Naruto"She said

"Sakura may I ask you a question"Sai said"Yes"Sakura said."What kind of feelings do you have for Ryujin they seem really strong"Sai said,They all looked at Sakura."Um I don't know"She said and blushed."Really"Kakashi said,She laid back and looked out the window and said"But I will miss him alot"Sakura said.

Tsunade looked at Sakura"Sakura we are going to so you can be alone"She said."Wait she just woke up why can't we stay"Naruto said."No she needs to rest more"Tsunade said and grabbed Naruto,the rest left,Sakura closed her eyes.'Come back Ryujin please'She thought.

Few days later.

"My Lord we searched Orochimaru's old hideout we found a few body's in some of his labs"A anbu said."Well could you recognize any of the body's"Tsunade said"One of them was the boy we tried to stop from stealing the scrolls I never knew his name"The anbu said,Tsunade hit her desk."No not Ryujin Shingo it can't be"Tsunade said and stood up.'Sakura how am I suppose to tell her'she thought.

"You can leave"Tsunade said,The Anbu disapeared,Tsunade went to the hospital where Sakura was.

"So tell me about Ryujin what is he like"Ino said."He's not your type that's all I got to say"Sakura said."So he is all yours huh"Ino said."If he came back what would you do I know you like him a lot"She said.'Like is not the word I feel'Sakura thought,She saw Tsunade walking towards her"Sakura we need to talk it's important"Tsunade said."Ok"Sakura said.

They walked down the hall."Sakura the Anbu searched Orochimaru's hide out"Tsunade said."Was Ryujin there"Sakura said."Well they found.."Tsunade said."Found what"Sakura asked."Ryujin's body in one of Orochimaru's labs.."Tsunade said,"Sakura he's dead"Tsunade said,

Sakura stoped walking"no please tell me it was a mistake"Sakura said shaking her head no."It was him I'm sorry"Tsunade said,Sakura started crying'why does it have to be him'Sakura thought."I love him and now he is gone"She said while Tsunade held her.'Loved'Tsunade thought.

Sakura felt really bad one she hoped to see Ryujin again and now this happens,Sakura never forgot him,Ryujin faith and loved is still alive.

THE END

* * *

Me:.......T_T Here's the preveiw for the next story.

**Time for you to wake Ryujin it's been three years.**'I thought I was dead'Ryujin thought.**A coma.**'WAIT WHAT THREE YEARS'Ryujin thought.'I must've missed alot'Ryujin thought.'Cause of that Uchiha'He thought.**Now It's time to get back out there he he**

Me:Well that's it it's short but it tells alot REVIEW THE END

* * *


End file.
